Madoka's April Fool
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you readers out there. So my first story was a little bit shaky so I told myself that I am still a begginer at writing anyway and it also means I have room for improvement. So here's my secod fic all about APRIL FOOL'S. Remember Reviews lead to Higher Self Confidence which leads to Better Stories.**

**Title: Never Mess with a Girl**

**Summary: Madoka may seem cute and nice but just like every other girl she has a hidden devil inside of her. So watch out.**

_Crash!Hahaha Got You!Got You Back!_

_Crack!_

A vein popped on Madoka's forehead. That was her fifth pencil that broke so far.

_What are does guys doing? And what's with all the noise? _she thought.

Just this morning Ginga, Masamune, Yuu and Kenta walked in her shop each carrying a large box. They asked permission to used her backroom. She was suspicious of this request but she allowed them anyway as long as they clean up after they're done. After thanking her cheerfully they quickly ran to her room.

After only four minutes Madoka heard loud noises and laughter coming from the room. She ignored them and continued to record data in a notebook by the counter.

A whole hour passed and Madoka already broke her fifth pencil.

Cursing under her breath she reached out to her pencil holder only to find out that she was out of pencils.

She sighed.

"Oh well I need a break anyway."

She walked towards the mini fridge and pulled out a soda can. She struggled to open it and just as she was about to grab a juicebox...

_**CRASH!**_

A large crash sounded out. Madoka accidentally jerked the can in surprise. The orange-flavored soda bursted on her face. She cried out in pain as the liquid stung her eyes.

_That is the last draw!_

After grabbing a towel and wiping her face she jerked the backroom door open.

Her mouth dropped.

The walls were covered with _**PIE!**_ The walls weren't the only ones covered by pie. Ginga, Masamune, Yuu and Kenta were covered head to toe with the said desert. They seemed to notice her intrusion because they were staring at Madoka with pies still on their hands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The four culprits had to cover their ears due to the shear loudness of her voice.

Kenta walked calmly towards the enraged brunette.

"Sorry if we were a little noisy but Mado-"

"A LITTLE NOISY?" She yelled cutting him off. "TRY SUPER NOISY THAT YOU CAN BE HEARD ALL THE WAY TO PHILIPPINES!"

"Madoka," said Masamune,"Quiet down. You're the one who's gonna be heard all the way to Philippines."

Madoka took a deep breath, counted to ten and surveyed the scene before her.

"Why all the pies?" she said quietly but clearly still pissed.

Yuu bounded towards Madokaand explained," Well you see Madoka today is April Fool's so Kenchi, Gingy, Masamoomoo and I decided to have a pie fight to celebrate it."

"Guess we got a little carried away," said Kenta rubbing the back of his head.

"And where's Ginga?" she asked.

Madoka suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder. Once she turned around however she met face to face with a _**pie!**_

A familiar laughter filled her ears. She wiped away the gooey desert and saw none other than the one and only Ginga Hagane.

"HAHAHA! HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S MADOKA!" he said wiping tears from his eyes.

Madoka couldn't take it anymore. She raised her hand and before Ginga knew it a bright red hand print formed on his cheek.

"Mad-"

"APRIL FOOL'S IS THE STUPIDEST DAY EVER AND SO ARE YOU!"

Ginga blinked once,twice. He had never seen her the mechanic this angry before.

"NOT ONLY DID YOU MESS THIS UP THIS ROOM BUT BECAUSE OF YOU I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING TO WRITE WITH!"

This time Ginga needed to cover his ears really tightly.

"Geez Madoka were sorry. If it makes you feel any better we'll clean up the mess we made," said Ginga apologetically.

"Oh yes you will."

Madoka walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later carrying cleaning supplies. She dropped them on the floor and slammed the door closed without another word.

**.:xXxXxXxXxXxXA Little LaterxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

The foursome slumped down on the floor.

It had taken them at least two hours to clean the whole room. They were tired, hungry and especially _**thirsty.**_

Madoka suddenly walked in. THe four of them stood up in surprise waiting for the oncoming lecture about cleanlinessand other blah, blah, blah. But instead Madoka looked at them apologetically.

"Sorry I snapped at you guys a while ago. Guess I was just stressed out because of all the work I've been doing lately. I know you were just having fun. So as an apology. Here!" Madoka handed each of them a can of soda. "Can you forgive me?"

"Gee. Thanks Madoka,"said Ginga accepting his," Sure we forgive you. Say, How about I let you throw a pie at me next April Fool's so we'll be even."

"Don't worry I'drather be even with you__**this April Fool's**," she said a little evilly.

Ginga stared at her weirdly.

But suddenly as he opened his can the orange (A/N:Familiar Huh?) flavored soda bursted at him.

"OW!OW!OW!MY EYES THEY BURN!" he screamed as he ran out of the room. Madoka smirked.

The three boys looked at him and suddenly stared at their cans. Just like Ginga's, the soda bursted in their faces.

"WAIT FOR US GINGA!" They said in unison as they followed the redhead.

As the four of them ran around like chickens whose heads are about to be cut off they learned one thing.

_**Be careful who you prank because there's a chance that they will prank back.**_

Meanwhile...

Madoka sighed contently as she sat back behind the counter.April Fool's wasn't too stupid after all. As she pulled out a brand new pen she decided on one thing.

_**She can't wait for next year.**_

**HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD PRANK! (Hopefully not on them)  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's Skylark here. Sorry to say but this is not an update. This is a very important message which is currently being relayed from one author to another.

Some of you may know that the site is now starting to be very strict. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.

There are two ways to help.

There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.

The second way is to participate in Black Out Day taking place on June 23. It was organized by Zukofan2005. On the said date, GTM timing, don't go on this site. Don't update, PM, review and other stuff. JUST DON'T GO ON THIS AMAZING SITE WHICH IS CURRENTLY ON THE EDGE RIGHT NOW! If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts into consideration.

Post this on your other stories. Be it updated or complete just post about this. We have to stop this treatment now!

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


End file.
